Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to controlling the operation of a tool using a force transferring member.
Description of the Related Art
Controlling the operation of a tool that is located in a wellbore is problematic when different functions of the tool are actuated by different forces and/or pressure levels. For example, large volumes of fluid are pumped from the surface to pressurize the tool to obtain a predetermined pressure level, thereby actuating the tool to perform a specific function. When the tool is actuated, however, an impact force generated by the sudden release of the pressurized fluid can inadvertently cause the actuation of another function of the tool, unknowingly to an operator of the tool. The inadvertent actuation, e.g. the malfunction, of the tool causes confusion and potentially failure of the tool to perform subsequent functions.
One attempt to address inadvertent actuation of the tool includes spacing the forces and/or pressure levels that actuate the tool at large differences from each other. Another attempt includes using a choke or a dampening means to absorb the energy release of the pressurized fluid. Additional attempts include running smaller volume inner strings to minimize accumulation effects, or alternating hydraulic functions with mechanical/pneumatic/electrical initiated functions. These prior attempts each have many drawbacks.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved apparatus and methods for controlling the operation of wellbore tools.